1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plastic bonded explosives. More particularly, this invention relates to high energy, thermally stable plastic bonded explosives. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to the use of fluorocarbon binders in plastic bonded explosives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Energetic materials characterized by high density, enhanced heat release and minimized hazard properties are highly desirable. They are needed for reasons not only of enhanced energy, but also for high thermal stability. In the past, efforts to attain such characteristics as those recited included incorporating high levels of dense metals such as zirconium and using various energetic plasticizers such as nitrate, fluorodinitro or difluoroamino substituted plasticizers. The disadvantages are that most of these have relatively poor thermal stability, undesirable aging properties and in some cases, hazardous processing.